To Have Wings
by xRemnantx
Summary: Having wings doesn't make you a monster. It doesn't make you an angel, either. During the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cissnei remembers the one who taught her that. Cissnei/Sephiroth. Disclaimer: Let's get it over with. SquareEnix owns them.
1. Meetings

AN: An internet friend of mine found this and talked about it on LiveJournal, and she wanted to post a link to it. So, to make it easier for her, I posted it on here. Enjoy!

PS: Chapters in _italics _are flashbacks. And, in this chapter, Cissnei's eight, Sephiroth is fifteen. :)

_Cissnei walked quietly behind the President, looking around her in awe. When she came here four years ago, she had been given small quarters, a tutor, and a trainer. She never realized that the Shin-Ra building was so large, only having seen it from a helicopter._

_"Well, Cissnei. You're on the fast track for SOLDIER...Today you'll meet someone like you. He's lived in Shin-Ra for a while as well, and he'll train with you from now on."_

_Cissnei looked up at the President, nodding. She was only eight, and she was going to start training for Shin-Ra's elite forces. She didn't know whether she should be proud or scared. The President opened the door and waved her inside, shutting the door behing them. _

_A boy older than her sat on a bench near the wall, his fingers running lightly over the smooth metal of the practice rods. He was abnormally pretty, with pale skin and long silver hair. When he turned his eyes on her, she could tell he had eyes that shone like Rufus' shocking blue orbs._

_A man stood hunched over in the corner, a notepad cradled in the crook of his arm, writing furiously with a pen clutched tightly in his hand. Even though he wore glasses, Cissnei could tell his critical eyes never left her as she walked farther into the room._

_"Hojo," the President nodded to the creepy man. _

_"President. Are you sure about--"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. She needs to train with someone."_

_The man chuckled dryly. "Very well. Though there may not be much left after this..."_

_Cissnei flinched inwardly. The boy didn't look threatening..._

_But five minutes later, she was already sweating, bruised and bleeding and she hadn't even hit him yet. She charged for him, swiping with one of the rods, and he caught her in the side, sending her flying back. He looked down on her as she laid sprawled out on the mat, his blue eyes narrowed._

_They widened slightly in surprise when she scrambled to her feet again. He hid it by smirking and knocking her down again. She pulled herself back to her feet, surprised when he didn't knock her down right away. She lunged for him, and he dodged. She shifted the rod in her hand and pulled her arm back and hit him in the side as he went past her. She could hear the catch in his breath as the rod came in contact with his ribs._

_She stood back and caught her breath as he inspected the damage. The was a small hole in his shirt, the edges slightly singed. She looked around the room. The creepy man was still in the corner, only he had stopped writing and looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. The President was grinning smugly, giving the creepy man occasional "I told you so" looks. She looked back at the boy, who was also looking at her with an expression of curiosity and wonderment._

_"Ahem." The noise came from the corner. The creepy man was adjusting his glasses. "President, may I speak with you outside for a moment?"_

_The President looked at him curiously for a moment, then nodded. "Only a moment. We must be getting back soon."_

_They left leaving the two alone. The boy was still staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Cissnei tilted her head._

_"No one's ever done that before."_

_"Done what?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. "Landed a hit on me. And who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here."_

_"Cissnei. I've been here for four years, but I've never been allowed to leave my room before now." His eyes widened, then narrowed as he looked away. "What?"_

_"I've been here all my life."_

_"Oh. Well...I was in an orphanage, but the President found me and brought me here."_

_He looked at her. "You're so strange."_

_"Am not!" She crossed her arms. _

_The door opened and the two men walked in. The President looked at her. "Cissnei, time to go." Cissnei looked at the boy one more time, realizing she hadn't gotten his name, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he was glaring at the creepy man, who had a smirk on his face._

_A week later, Cissnei was being led down a hallway by Rufus. He looked worried, not that he would ever say anything about it. He led her through the maze into an area lit by small round lights recessed into the ceiling where the people they passed looked at her with worry. They came to a stop, and Cissnei grabbed the back of Rufus' blazer and looked around from behind him._

_"Hojo." His voice was cold, and Cissnei let go of his jacket in surprise._

_"Mr. Shinra. Is she ready to go?" Hojo peered down at her from behind his glasses, and Cissnei couldn't help but shudder._

_Rufus looked down at her. "Yes." He moved her in front of him and Hojo pulled her closer._

_"Very well."_

_Before she could say anything, she was in a small room in a gown, being examined by a woman. Hojo came in soon after and looked at her, moving her joints, testing reflexes, and hooking her up to a machine. And everything went black._

_When she woke up, she was in an uncomfortable bed, feeling like she had been run over by one of Shin-Ra's military trucks. She looked around, careful not to strain her muscles, but started when her eyes landed on a very familiar figure sitting in the corner of the room._

_"You! How did you get in here?"_

_He looked at her through his silver bangs. "I live in this section. I saw them bring you in and I figured I'd make sure you were still alive. Now that I know, it's best I leave before they come back." He stood up from where he sat on the floor and walked toward the door._

_"Wait!"_

_He looked at her startled. "Shhh! They can't know I'm here. What do you want?"_

_"What's your name?"_

_He looked at her again through his bangs. "Sephiroth."_

Hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!


	2. Massacre

_It's AVALANCHE...It has to be_.

Cissnei raced through the halls of Shin-Ra, trying to block out the screams as people on the lower floors were slaughtered. She leaned against a wall near the elevator, looking around wildly as she caught her breath. Her left hand snaked around behind her, checking for her Shuriken while her other hand found the gun buried in the hidden pocket of her blazer. She stood quickly and slammed the button on the elevator, watching nervously as the doors opened slowly. She stepped inside, sliding her key card for the 60th floor and making sure her gun was loaded. When the doors opened, her stomach twisted as the metallic stench of blood overtook her nostrils. She ran through, sparing glances at her fellow Turks. They were all scattered, some looked like they didn't have a chance to fight. As she neared the stairs, she looked back. Tseng and Rude were nowhere in sight, and Cissnei could feel some of the anxiety lifting. As she scanned the area with her eyes, she saw one of the younger Turks, with red hair, lying surrounded by a blood pool. She shut her eyes and fought back tears as she turned and headed towards the President's office.

He was dead. A katana protruded from the man's back, the slight lighting catching its silver surface.

She knew that sword, and she knew one person could wield it. _He was supposed to be dead_.


	3. The Turks

_Four years after meeting Sephiroth, Cissnei had been switched to the Turks. The President looked disappointed and irritated, and though he wouldn't tell her the reason for his mood, he assured her it had nothing to do with her. She found out from Rufus that it was because Hojo had 'issues' with Sephiroth being near her._

_As much as she wanted to be in SOLDIER, she didn't mind the Turks. It seemed like they did a lot more than the guys in SOLDIER, like espionage. She chuckled. So the nights of sneaking around Shin-Ra with Sephiroth would pay off after all._

_The people in the Turks weren't so bad either. There was Rude, a silent teenage boy who was nice but kept to himself. His friend, Reno, however, was a different story. The redheaded trainee was a hopeless flirt, who could (and would) find any reason to talk to her. And despite his antics, Cissnei rather liked him. _

_So, when he and Rude were accepted, she was sad. And Reno, being Reno, tried to flirt the sadness away. And she laughed, looking away from the puppy-dog eyes, instead catching the emotionless blue eyes of someone looking into the break room, staring at her._

_Sephiroth. He turned on his heel with military precision and continued down the hall, silver hair trailing behind him._


	4. It's Been a While

_When she was finally accepted into the Turks, they threw a party. Reno pouted because he wasn't the youngest Turk anymore. Rude shifted his sunglasses and bowed his head in greeting, a smile on his face. Tseng and Gun talked about what weapon she should get, while everyone else lounged around, talking to each other. Rufus surprised her by coming, his father showing up not long after, with a SOLDIER bodyguard. Rufus had said something about it, but Cissnei hadn't paid attention until the flash of silver caught her eye. Sephiroth stood near the President, outfitted in his long black coat, complete with pauldrons, looking at her. She flashed a smile as Reno pulled her back to get snacks. _

_Later, when she walked outside, she could hear faint footsteps. "Cissnei."_

_"Sephiroth. It's been a while."_

_"Congratulations are in order. I...understand that you've set some records."_

_Cissnei turned to him and smiled nervously. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you're the youngest General SOLDIER's ever had. I'd say that's more impressive." The only response was a low, dark, chuckle._

_They stood, enveloped in a comfortable silence, while Cissnei stared up at the stars and Sephiroth watched her._


	5. The Fall

**Thanks for the reviews you guys!**

Cissnei ran to the roof, hoping the chopper would be there. The pad was empty, much to Cissnei's dismay and she walked to the edge of the building. The smell of blood still hadn't left her nostrils, and she pinched the bridge of her nose in an effort to keep from crying. They were dead. Katana, Gun, the President..._Reno_...

A tear slid down her cheek as she thought of the redhead's lifeless body downstairs. Reno had been there for her a lot. He stayed with her for at least a week when Sephiroth went insane and burned down Nibelheim and supposedly died. And he stayed with her for even longer when Zack died.

And now he was gone, Sephiroth had killed him.

Cissnei wiped away the tear with her sleeve, and turned, hoping to get out before Sephiroth found her. And she had to tell Rude about Reno. Instead, her foot caught on the ledge and she fell.

She shut her eyes tight, wondering if she'd feel it when she hit the ground. What seemed like seconds later, she felt something solid collide with her limp body, sending it in a different direction. She heard glass shatter and her body finally stoppedas she hit a flat surface and a huge weight landed on top of her. It was quickly lifted and she could feel herself breathing, but she still didn't want to open her eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The cold voice cut Cissnei like a knife, and her eyes snapped open.

Sephiroth glared at her with a fierceness emanating off of him that she had never felt before.

"I fell," she replied, though the calmness in her voice surprised her.

"You shouldn't even be here-" His voice was low and menacing.

"I _work_ here, Sephiroth."

He turned away from her. "You could have been killed."

"And that would be your fault, wouldn't it? Just like Gun...and Katana...and Reno." Her throat closed threateningly around the last name.

"Reno?!" Sephiroth spun around to face her. "I didn't _kill _the idiot."

"He was dead! I saw the body!"

"I think I'd remember the smart-ass comments. He wasn't there." His voice held a finality to it, and Cissnei kept her mouth shut.

He looked at her as she stared at the smashed window of the floor they were on. Her eyes drifted over to him, cautiously looking him over. She remembered being terrified of him earlier as she ran through the corridors, past all the bodies, but she felt strangely calm sitting in the wrecked room with him. She didn't know why; maybe it was because he looked like he hadn't changed. Though, looking at his eyes, she could tell he had.

The Sephiroth she had known was barely visible underneath the hatred his eyes held, and Cissnei knew something had taken hold of him, though she didn't know what, or who. _Maybe it had something to do with Hojo._

"How could you do this?" Cissnei's voice was barely a whisper, and neither of the people in the room was positive the words had been spoken aloud.

"It's what Mother wants."

"Mother..." Cissnei, never knowing her mother, turned the thought over in her head. "But, Sephiroth...All those people..."

"They stood in the way. Merely pawns in a greater game."

"What will happen to me?"

"You'll die too, just like everyone else."

Cissnei finally became aware of a dull pain in her back and the warmth of blood as it slid down her skin, seeping through her uniform. She felt for her Shuriken, still strapped to her back. She pulled herself to her feet, wincing slightly. "No. I won't."

"Don't be foolish."

Cissnei looked past him, out the wreckage of the window. She could see a helicopter's lights in the distance, but she wasn't entirely sure that it would be Rufus. Still, if it was, she only had to wait a little longer...


End file.
